Economies of scale are leveraged, conventionally, to lower the cost of producing goods. To do so may involve a significant capital outlay in equipment, facilities, and so on to produce the goods. Additionally, this may also involve locating those facilities at a significant distance from a potential consumer. Thus, use of these conventional techniques to leverage economies of scale may also result in inefficiencies, such as in the distribution of those goods to potential consumers, production of unused or unwanted goods, and so on.